R
Category:Alliances Category:Orange team alliances Category:Member of RnR |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Team Color || Orange |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Founder || Commander Canuck (Eridanus III) |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | President || GoFastLeft |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | General of the R&Rmy || Commander Canuck |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Senate - March 2007 | * A.S.F.W. * Sarge 13 * DanielG42 * Yabs * juslen * uhohspaghettios |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Secretary of State || Mixoux |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Secretary of Defense || VikingSkull |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Secretary of Interior || theArrowheadian |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of Silly Walks || Alablablania (I_Love_Oreos) |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;"|'Strength' (As of 14 August 2007) || *Number of Members: 130 *Total Strength: 735,228 *Average Nation Strength: 5,656 *Number of Nuclear Weapons: 8 *Score: 3.72 |} A Brief Overview of the R&R Alliance The glorious R&R Alliance is a new but steadily growing alliance that was established on the 17th of December, 2006. A week removed from their creation, the R&R Alliance grew past 20 members, drawing its support from their original America's Army forums, soon eclipsing 40 members. By the start of the Second Great War, the alliance's growth seemed to fall from grace, its enrollment rate dropping dramatically. However, the R&R Alliance quickly recovered from the brief respite and has currently passed the ever-elusive and sought-after goal of 50 members, and just recently, they have passes 60 members, and 200,000 total Nation strength. After this, they have almost doubled in total NS, and have over 90 members! In the upcoming summer, numbers only continued to rise past 100 and beyond, currently at around 130 in the middle of August. You can find the Cyber Nations R&R forums here. R&R vs. RnR The official name of the alliance is R&R. However, when technical limitations prevent the use of the "&" symbol, a lowercase "n" is substituted. Some examples where RnR appears are: * The alliance affiliation box * The forums of the R&R Alliance * The Wiki page Charter of the R&R Alliance Article I Membership # All nations are eligible to be a part of the glorious R&R alliance as long as the following conditions are met. # the nation is not currently involved in any active wars # the nation is not a member of any other alliance # The nation is not a known rogue # The nation agrees to not bring harm in any way to the R&R. How to join # register on the offsite forums using your ruler name as your forum name # Post in the new members sign up thread listing your ##Nation Name:_______ ##Nation Leader:_______ ##R&R name (if such one exists):_______ ##Nation Strength:_______ ##Link to your nation:_______ ##Any Alliances you have been in:_______ ##Where did you hear about R&R?_______ # After a member of the recruitment office verifies that the nation is in no wars, not a member of another alliance, a member of the orange team, he will post in the sign up thread that the new ruler may now put R&R in his CN profile. * All members agree to follow this charter at all times. Any nation found to be in violation of this will be brought to the senate for a hearing. In the case a nation is removed from the R&R they will have to wait a period of two weeks to reapply. * The President reserves the right to bring any new applicant to the senate for denial of membership. * The Senate reserves the right to review any new application, and to deny membership for any reason. * Any member wishing to leave the R&R must post a thread in the Offsite forums Article II Government Section 1: President # The President shall be the voice of the R&R on the CN Forums and will release all official statements from the Alliance to the CN community. # The President shall be in charge of the daily activities of the R&R alliance. # The President shall release all official statements from the R&R to the general assembly # The President shall be the chair of the Senate # The President shall bring forth to the Senate any propositions from the General Assembly # The President shall be elected by a popular vote of the R&R general assembly # The term of President shall last for 8 weeks # The President shall stay up on all political activity in the CN community and advise the senate and secretaries of any thing deemed relative to their duties. # The President shall review all treaties and make a recommendation to the senate if they should be passed or not. # Any authority not spelled out in this document shall be given to the President until such time this document can be amended. Section 2: Senate # The Senate shall consist of 6 R&R members in good standing # Each senator has equal power and vote # The Senate shall investigate any suspicious activities with the R&R # The Senate shall issue statement related to all matters of the Alliance to the President. # The term of each senator shall last for 8 weeks ## At the second Senate election, 3 senators will be elected for an 8 week term and 3 will be elected for a 4 week term. After that every 4 weeks we will elect 3 senators. # Immediately after being elected the senate will appoint a secretary of defense, a secretary of state, and a Secretary of the interior. # It will require a 4/6 vote of the Senate to confirm any Secretary # The senate will monitor the secretaries and make any recommendations they feel are needed. # The senate will vote on all propositions and amendments. # Each senator may appoint a Paige to help with his duties; the Paige will not have any power or vote. Section 3: Secretaries Secretary of Defense # The Secretary of Defense shall act as the head of the R&R defense forces # The Secretary of Defense shall in times of war coordinate counter attacks and defense strategies # The Secretary of Defense shall in peace time advise nations on topics of Military growth and strength and will implement a plan to defend the Alliance ## The Secretary of Defense may appoint nations who will be the main defenders of the alliance. ## The secretary of Defense shall be appointed by the Senate and will be reviewed every 8 weeks by the Senate. It will take a 4/6 vote to retain the Secretary of Defense. Secretary of State # The secretary of State shall act as the head of the diplomatic corps. # The Secretary of State may appoint, replace, or switch ambassadors to different embassies as he sees fit. # Diplomats from the R&R will bring all pacts or treaties talks to the attention of the Secretary of State. # The Secretary of State will meet with any foreign diplomat that wishes to sign any kind of pact or treaty and recommend to the President any course of Action. # The senate shall appoint the secretary of state and will be reviewed every 8 weeks. The Senate shall vote to retain the secretary, it will take a 4/6 vote of the Senate to retain the Secretary of State for another 8 weeks. Secretary of the Interior # the Secretary of the Interior will oversee all things pertaining to recruitment and aid to R&R members # The Secretary of the Interior shall appoint the following ## Deputy of Recruitment ### The Deputy of Recruitment shall be in charge of recruitment for the R&R. ### The Deputy shall appoint as many members as he needs to fulfill these duties ### The Deputy will coordinate all recruitment activities ### The Deputy shall oversee running a background check on all new applicants ### The Deputy shall give a report to the Secretary of the interior of all things pertaining to recruitment ## Deputy of Aid ### the Deputy of Aid shall be responsible for all official aid request from R&R members ### The deputy of Aid shall be responsible for all aid request for other alliances brought to him by the secretary of state or the president ### The Deputy of Aid shall be responsible for the coordination of the R&R aid chain. ### The Deputy of Aid shall have the authority to appoint members to help in any or all of his task. # The Secretary of the Interior shall deliver a report to the President or the Senate whenever he feels it is necessary, or whenever the President or a member of the Senate requests such a report. # The Senate shall appoint the Secretary of the Interior and will be reviewed every 8 weeks by the Senate. A vote of 4/6 will be required to retain the Secretary of the Interior. Article III: Procedures # any member may suggest an amendment to this charter or any propositions by giving them to the President to take to the Senate # Amendments to this charter must pass a senate vote of 5/6 ## after an amendment passes the senate it is then taken to the general assembly for a vote ## In order to pass the general assembly vote the amendment must have 3/4 of all votes placed. # Propositions shall require a minimum of 4/6 vote in the senate ## Once a proposition has passed the senate vote it will go before the President who will then sign it or veto it. ## If signed the proposition will then become law ## If vetoed it then goes back to the senate for another vote. If it gets a 4/6 vote the veto is overturned and shall become law. # If a senator is unable to attend a vote the President will fill in for him. If a second senator is unable to attend the Secretary of State will fill in Article IV: War # No nation in the R&R shall attack another nation without the permission of the Secretary of defense. # If a war is declared on the R&R the Secretary of Defense will coordinate all attacks. ## The President may step in and coordinate if the Secretary of Defense is not available. ## The President shall step aside and let the Secretary of Defense take over the coordination as soon as the Secretary of Defense is ready # It is expected that in time of war that all members of the alliance will come to its aid when called upon by the President or Secretary of Defense # If the R&R is to declare war on a nation or Alliance, the Secretary of Defense shall bring it to the President who will then bring it to the Senate with a recommendation. ## all declarations of war shall require a 5/6 vote of the Senate # If an alliance that we have a MDP signed with is attacked then the MDP will come into play 12 hours after the R&R is notified. ## This will give the Senate, President, Secretary of State, and Secretary of Defense time to investigate whether the conditions of the MDP have been met. # If the R&R is attacked, the Secretary of Defense shall determine if any MDP's we have signed should be activated. He should contact the President who will contact our MDP partners # The Secretary of Defense shall write up other procedures dealing with war, They will be voted on by the Senate and will pass with a 4/6 vote. # The R&R recognizes the sovereignty of all it's member nations, however, to help keep track of things it is required that any nation planning on purchasing a nuclear device give the Secretary of Defense 24 hour notice. # The R&R has a strict no first strike nuclear policy, and nation violating this will be expelled and could also face other penalties including war being declared on the respective nation. Article V: Impeachment and Succession Section 1: Impeachment # If there is reason to believe that the President is not acting with the best interest of the R&R, any member may bring his reasons to the Senate. This meeting will be the only type of meeting that the President shall not be invited too. ## If the Senate feels that the reasoning is valid they shall start the impeachment procedure ## The President shall be given the chance to explain any actions and his reasons for any decisions ## The Senate shall then have an impeachment vote; it shall require a 5/6 vote of the senate. ## The vote must then be taken to the General Assembly where it will take a % of votes cast ## If impeached the President must turn over all powers to the next in line. # If there is reason to believe that a senator is not acting with the best interest of the R&R, and member may bring his reason to the President. The President shall then hold a meeting of the other senators to discuss the concerns. ## If the senate and President feel that the reasoning is valid they shall start the impeachment procedure ## The Senator shall be given the chance to explain any actions. ## The other senators and President shall then have an impeachment vote, it shall require a 5/6 vote. Section 2: Succession # President ## The Secretary of State will take over the Presidential duties if the President has to be away for an extended amount of time. ### The President will notify the Senate as soon as he knows he will be away ### Once the President returns the Secretary of State will hand back to the president all presidential duties. ## If the President is Impeached he will immediately turn over all powers, duties, and Information to the Secretary of State until such time a new President can be properly Elected to fill in for the remainder of the term. # Senate ## If a senator has to be away for an extended amount of time he shall notify the president and the rest of the Senate. The President will then fill in for all votes made until the Senator returns. ## If a Senator is impeached, the President will fill in until such time a new Senator can Be elected to fill in for the remainder of the term. # Secretaries ## If a Secretary will be away for an extended time he should notify the President and the Senate. The President will fill in for the Secretary until the Secretary returns. ## If a Secretary is impeached the President will nominate a person to replace him, the Senate will then vote on this. Minister of Silly Walks The title of Minister of Silly Walks is an honorary title that R&R present to a member nation. Most would compare the holder of this title to the title of pope of the Roman Catholic Church. This title is honorary because it signifiies everything from which the R&R was born. The original R&R members are a small minority amongst its fellow members and what was truly R&R at one time, these members were there to see it. From the birth of the Jolly R0G3R! by xmetalxheadx to the Tarc wars, from Frez the annoying 12 year old to Doc and Lee's E3 trips, these were the members that lived through it and carry the true spirit of the R&R and the rank of MOSW, that spirit is captured in the titles bearer. The story of the title is as follows: In the beginning there was chaos. Chaos that resounded from the very tubes of the Internet; and then there was the Minister of Silly Walks. In the very infancy of the alliance that is the R&R, elections were held for the very first time. There was a President and various other diplomatic and important positions, but there was one thing missing, the MOSW. Public outcry had led to ill will, and ill will led to an all out riot (lies! All lies!)! And finally, democracy prevailed. For the first time (again with the first times!) there was an election held for the much contested MOSW position. The voice of the people was heard, and the mighty (and hilarious) egomaniac Alablablania was elected to the position. But alas, the days of the glorious MOSW were numbered, for a new diplomatic process was on the way, one that excluded the MOSW. But in secret, the reclusive Alablablania continued his MOSW responsibilities, and so it became an honorary position, one that could never be taken away again. And thus ends the saga of the Minister of Silly Walks. Friends of the R&R Alliance Below is a list of the allies and Friends of the R&R Alliance, in no particular order. * BE * CIS * FOK * TWD * CON Conflicts of The R&Rmy Paris Island Conflict This minor scale conflict began with an unprovoked attack on a member of TFH, headed by Steve-O of Alaskan States. News of the attacks came on December 16th, 2006 and initial reports of the progress of the conflict seemed grim. And so, the R&RA saw fit to intervene, quickly smashing through the defenses of the main aggressor, Gunny of Paris Island. His backers were quickly subdued but the damage was already done. Some of the TFH members had suffered significant damage to their infrastructure and losing many valiant soldiers in battle. The nations of A.S.F.W. and Ferretopia were honored by the TFH for their valiance in battle and their contributions. No awards were given out by the R&R for this conflict as the awards system had not yet been established. Yaberian Trade Dispute This was a brief battle between the nations of E_Yabs of Yaberia, Leonidas of Spartana, and What? of P3nguin Island. The battle sparked after Yaberia had canceled a trade, due to a switch from the red team to the orange team. This switch in teams was due to Both nations were stronger then Yaberia, attacked in unison, and it was a major blow on Yaberia. Yaberia responded with several cruise missiles and air strikes on both aggressors, and infantry attacks on Spartana. Peace was quickly declared between What? and E_Yabs, due to diplomatic talks. The conflict partially subsided when peace was declared with What?, and peace with Leonidas soon followed, completely ending the conflict. The briefness of this dispute is a direct consequence of the incredible ability of the R&RA to contact other nations command, and quickly set up peace talks. Perhaps another reason the conflict failed to escalate, was the sheer strength of R&R compared to the alliance of What? And Leonidas, Triad. The Full Cry Campaign On February 11th, it was reported that a nation by the name of Full Cry, nation leader Marth, had attacked New Palm Beach, nation leader UhOhSpaghettios of the R&R alliance. The initial attacks were quite devastating on both sides and soon, both nations were thrown into civil disorder and Anarchy. Several diplomatic talks were attempted with Marth but none proved themselves fruitiful and his aggressions continued mercilessly. RnR researchers and analysts later found that Marth had received a substantial aid package from Hooterville, nation leader Jed Clampett, of the GPA. Diplomatic talks were quickly set up and the leaders of the GPA made clear that Full Cry had no official and binding relation to them and gave the go ahead for an unimpeaded assault on Full Cry's defenses. Full Cry was soon engaged on all fronts by several RnR member nations including Arrowheadland, Nation Ronzio and Sk Gold, and his population was forced in to a draft situation very quickly. Cruise missiles from both sides began flying in either direction, laying waste to some of the great cities of R&R. However, the most devastating damage was sustained by Marth of Full Cry and soon, the conflict had resulted in a ZI situation for Full Cry, rendering the R&R Alliance victorious once again. Although some serious damage was sustained by the R&R members, their losses were quickly regained and all nations involved are currently beyond pre-conflict strength. Involvement in Third Great War On 19 March, 2007, The NPO attacked GATO, with accusations of spying the cause for attack. Other alliances of The Initiative declared support, but did not attack. In a few days, NAAC and the Imperial Assault Alliance declared war in defense of GATO, with The Legion soon to follow. To War The Sphere remained at peace up until the 22nd of March, when The BTA claimed to have a defensive clause in a PIAT with GATO, which was later found to be false. The whole Sphere entered in the war, simultaneously attacking CIS at the update, sending 40% of their nations into anarchy. The War was going well for The Sphere, since other alliances of The Initiative were not attacking. This peace with other members of The Initiative lasted until an alliance hopper switched from CIS, was then attacked, but switched again to \m/. VikingSkull, The Secretary of Defense of The R&R Alliance, then posted a thread on the CyberNations Forums, explaining the circumstance of this rogue. The rest of The Initiative took this as a threat, and responded by threatening to attack back. While there was no full scale assault on The Sphere, several members of \m/, and later NATO attacked members of R&R. Peace This section is lacking information. If you know more on this section, please add it. After The Initiative threatened to destroy all alliances and members of The Sphere, peace talks sprang up. The first two were abusive, and called for BTA to disband, along with other unrealistic terms. However, other Sphere alliances began to surrender to The Initiative. First was EOTS, whom left The Sphere all together, and then GoG. A final peace talk was held Between R&R and CIS, including 4 members of the senate of R&R: Danielg42, A.S.F.W., and Yaberia, Andorany the president of R&R: GoFastLeft, the secretary of defense of R&R: VikingSkull, two members of CIS, and one member of \m/. These peace talks, unlike the others, were very non-abusive, and in some cases even laughs were present. Eventually, peace terms emerged that were agreed upon, the only controversy being that it was called surrender, instead of the suggested ceasefire. In the end, a new trust emerged between the alliances present; CIS and \m/ even agreed that “R&R is a cool alliance.” Recent news